Little Emma, Spirit of Trust
by mintythefox
Summary: I don't own RotG. Oneshot. Jack's little sister became a spirit as well. The spirit of trust.


Do you know how it feels to die? I can tell you right now that it does not feel good.

I can tell you how it feels to know that you are about to die. I can tell you the hopelessness and the despair that cling to your heart and soul. I can tell you the juddering fear that leaks through you veins with every breath you take, every single heartbeat.

I can tell you how it feels to watch a loved one die as well. I can tell you of the guilt that will follow you around like a looming black cloud, choking you on its smoke and leaving you gasping for breath. I can tell you of the panic. The yells of "NO!" as you watch the light leave their eyes. Like one word would actually help you. It doesn't, I can tell you that, the word no cannot change life and death. Generally. You will still wake up in the morning and expect the one you loved to be there, sleeping in to room next door to you, or outside, climbing trees and pulling childish pranks on the others. I can tell you that you will feel the sinking dread and shock and horror that seeps into your stomach when your mind finally has the decency to remind you what happened. It's one of the worst feelings in the world, I can tell you that, like pain, only it will still sting, even after years and years of healing, it will still hurt.

I can tell you because I have experienced both of these things. And now I know death.

Or at least I knew it. Now all my memories are going blurry. Fading away. They will not be there much longer. That's why I had to tell you now. That's why I had to let you know. So, even if I don't, at least you will hold some of my memories.

I should tell you something else too. Something less gloomy. Something that will cheer both of us up if you ever happen to return these memories to me.

So I'll tell you about fun.

Fun makes you forget the bad. Fun helps you to ignore the pain. Fun makes you laugh. It makes you happy. It sets off that fizzy, golden explosion inside of you and allows laughter to come bubbling up out of your mouth and into the air around you. I know laughter is a cheerful sound. It's like a light, echoing through all the dark and pain and sadness. It makes you want to smile too. Laughing is fun and fun is laughing. And there's smiling too.

I can tell you that Jack made me smile a lot. I can tell you that he was fun. That he was...

I can't remember.

Who's Jack?

Wait, what was I saying again?

Everything's blurry.

What?

There's darkness. Funny how I know what that is, even if I don't remember. Should I even be remembering anything? Is there anything before this? Was there ever anything before this dark? I remember nothing. Darkness and nothing. No light, just dark. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to see what lurks in the dark. Something does lurk there, I'm sure of it. I'm just afraid to know what.

My eyes open anyway. Just a bit. Just a tiny, tiny slit. I can't see anything through my tiny, tiny slits, though. Just darkness. Always darkness.

And now there is light.

Don't ask me to describe that, because I can't. Lightness and brightness and warmth. It's a lot harder to describe than darknes and coldness and fear.

All I know is that the light takes away the dark now. That the dark is fading away from the light. Jumping backwards like it stings and burns. Does that mean the light is dangerous? I don't feel afraid of the light. I don't feel any danger. I fear the dark. I fear how it consumes everything.

Now the light is bringing everything back. Now the darkness is going and the light leaves everything cloaked in a sliver glow. I don't fear the light now. It feels like it's saving me.

I look up. Past the tufts of snow. Past the skeleton trees with their claw-like branches. Past the dark, dark clouds in the murky-sea sky. I look up and I see the moon.

The moon is sailing in the murky-sea sky. The moon is floating above me. It bobs along with its glowing silvery light and makes me feel safe. It's _there,_ it's safe and it chased the darkness away.

I trust the moon.

I trust the moon that sails in the murky-sea sky.

And the moon whispers a message to me.

_Little Emma_

That is my name.

Little Emma.

The moon said so.

The moon says so.

And I trust the moon.

Almost 300 years later, I will still trust it...


End file.
